Nuke Tank Hunter
Introduction The Nuke Tank Hunter is an upgraded Tank Hunter used by the Nuclear General Tao. The unit fires tactical nukes creating explosions that deal a lot of damage and leaving radiation fields behind. Overview The Nuke Tank Hunter (or Nuclear Tank Hunter) is what it exactly says on the tin: a Tank Hunter equipped with a heavy nuclear rocket-launcher loaded with 10 kilotons of HEU warheads. He is primarily used to deal with all land units without having to spend money on expensive, bulky tanks. This infantry unit can easily destroy moderately armoured vehicles with ease and leaves a small radioactive field that can be effective against any attacking infantry. He is the most powerful non-hero infantry unit in the entire game, although he is very vulnerable to attacks because of his low HP and movement speed, and he is very expensive. He is great at holding chokepoints such as bridges as he can kill tanks in mere seconds when used in small groups. The intense fields of radiation he creates is extremely effective at destroying lightly armored units as well, such as bikers. Since Contra 009 Patch 1, he can be trained together with normal Tank Hunters, but he requires the Internet Center and the Nuclear Ammo upgrade to unlock. Assessment Pros: * The most powerful non-hero infantry unit in Contra. * Able to instantly kill most units crossing a chokepoint by constantly shooting at the ground. * Radiation field is very effective against infantries and light vehicles. * Obliterates large groups of tanks when used in groups of 3 or more. Cons: * Depressingly easy to kill with the right weapons, like most infantries. * Low movement speed. * Low rate of fire, he will most likely die if an enemy anti-infantry vehicle survives the first attack. * Expensive for an infantry unit ($800). * Occupies two passenger slots in transports. * Can cause friendly fire with radiation fields. This can be somewhat resolved with upgrades. * Can't fire at aircraft. * Long training time for an infantry unit. How to Counter ? * Anti-infantry: due to the units low attack speed, vehicles that survive the first shot will most likely kill the unit, however this is somewhat unlikely as most anti-personel vehicles such as Gatling Tanks and Quad Cannons have thin armor. * Light vehicles: great at dodging the rockets and won't stay in radiation fields for long, able to run over Tank Hunters due to their low movement speed. However, they'll still take damage from radiation fields. * Aircraft: can't be targeted by any Tank Hunters. The safest way to take them out. * Artillery: they can easily outrange Nuclear Tank Hunters, when used in groups easily wipes out the slow infantry. Quotes (in native Chinese Quotes) When created * 让敌人看看我们有多牛逼！ When selected * 我们准备好了！ * 我么手上有超级武器！ * 五个人一个小队，够了！ * 下命令吧，首长！ When Ordered to Move * 马上行动！ * 好的！ * 有这个，什么都不怕！ When Ordered to Attack * 让他们尝尝核大炮的滋味！ * 核火箭，发射！ * 将他们赶尽杀绝！ Trivia * In the earlier versions of Contra, the Nuclear Tank Hunter had automatically replaced the normal Tank Hunter once the Nuclear Ammo upgrade is purchased. This was changed in 009's first patch, as they can now be trained alongside regular tank hunters. ** Prior to Patch 2's release, the Nuke Tank Hunter requires only the Internet Center to unlock, and not the Nuclear Ammo upgrade. * Also prior to Patch 2, the Radiation Defence upgrade makes the Nuke Tank Hunter completely immune to radiation, like upgraded vehicles. * In the original Zero Hour game, General Tao was supposed to have access to nuclear Tank Hunters, armed with launchers that fired uranium-tipped warheads instead. Nuclear Tank Hunters can fire from a long range and do a massive damage. The rate of fire is quite high and when killed, he spreads nuclear radiation. However, the unit concept overall was scrapped due to being highly unbalanced however it can be used from downloadable mods such as Contra. Category:China Arsenals Category:China Infantry Category:Anti-tank Infantry